1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of blinds used while hunting, bird watching, or performing some other related outdoor activity, and more particularly to blinds for mounting in a tree or other vertically oriented object.
2. Technical Background
When hunting or observing wildlife, hunters or observers (outdoorsmen) must remain completely motionless for long periods of time in order not to scare away animals. In addition, they must be camouflaged to prevent any animals from seeing them, and thus alert the animals of potential danger. These necessary conditions for successfully performing the activity are uncomfortable, especially during inclement weather, and often result in severe muscle cramping.
Therefore, many outdoorsmen will set up hunting blinds on the ground. The blinds obscure the presence of the outdoorsmen by keeping them hidden from view, particularly if the blind is camouflaged. The blinds permit outdoorsmen some freedom of movement, and also protect them from inclement weather, thereby alleviating some of the problems associated with traditional hunting or wildlife observation.
Quite often, however, it is preferable for outdoorsmen to have a birds-eye view. Therefore, many outdoorsmen will position themselves in a tree or other suitable object. Generally, outdoorsmen will have a tree stand to mount in the tree to give themselves a place to sit or stand. A tree stand is a platform which is temporarily mounted on a tree trunk to support a hunter, photographer, or other wildlife observer at an elevated position to see the animals without being seen or otherwise detected. Tree stands are often used in combination with camouflaged clothing to further obscure the observer.
What is needed, therefore, and currently not available in the art, is a portable tree blind which is simple to mount vertically on a tree, is lightweight, and can be assembled quickly and easily.
The present invention is a portable, collapsible, compact, lightweight-hunting blind, which can be mounted vertically on a tree trunk at any desired height to provide camouflage to a user. The blind is constructed of two plates interconnected with one or more straps attached to the plates. The plates also each have one or more straps attached to the plates, these straps wrapping around a tree trunk and connecting with a buckle that allows the user to tighten the straps by pulling on one end of the straps. The buckle has a frictional ridge or lip that maintains the tension created by pulling on the strap. Once tightened and secured, these straps hold the plates tightly against the tree trunk. The plates also have receptacles to reversibly receive a holder, which is held in place by the plates, and which extends away from the tree trunk. A cloth-like device or blind cover can be draped from the holder so that a user, positioned near the tree trunk, is covered and camouflaged by the blind cover. The plates, and therefore the holder and blind cover, are held in place frictionally and reversibly by the tension applied to the straps and maintained by the buckles. Pulling the tip of the buckle away from the tree trunk releases the frictional contact of the ridge of the buckle on the straps and the hunting blind can be easily and quickly removed from the tree trunk and disassembled.
One advantage of the present invention is a hunting blind, which may be easily and quickly mounted vertically on a tree.
Another advantage of the present invention is a hunting blind that is safe to use.
Another advantage of the present invention is a hunting blind that is simple and fast to assemble and dissemble.
Another advantage of the present invention is a hunting blind that provides its user with complete camouflage.
Another advantage of the present invention is a hunting blind that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
Another advantage of the present invention is a lightweight, easily transportable hunting blind.
These and additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, and in part will be readily available to those skilled in the art from that description or recognized by practicing the invention as described herein. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are merely exemplary of the invention and are intended to provide an overview of framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide further understanding of the invention, illustrate various embodiments of the invention, and together with the description, serve to explain the principals and operations of the invention.